King of Brooklyn
by robospock
Summary: Steve y Bucky se conocieron en un orfanato y desde entonces han sido los amigos inseparables que todo el mundo conoce. Esta es la historia de cómo ocurrió. Pre-serum Steve x Bucky.
1. Chapter 1

El orfanato era una jungla y James Buchanan Barnes, con tan sólo doce años, ya había aprendido los complicados entresijos de la diplomacia, la enseñanza y sobre todo la supervivencia. Esa supervivencia a menudo requería que actuase de recadero para los chicos mayores, cosa que James odiaba con toda su alma. Aunque puestos a elegir entre dos males, lo más lógico es elegir el menos malo; a decir verdad ser el chico de los recados era considerablemente mejor que soportar robos, humillaciones e insultos (ya había visto lo que le ocurría a esos chicos y no, gracias). Y no es que no le insultaran, por supuesto, y no es que no le pegasen, tampoco, pero al menos no le pegaban _demasiado_ y se había asegurado como mínimo una comida al día.

Por otro lado, ser el recadero era un arma de doble filo. Si bien es cierto que tenía cierto estatus entre los chicos de su edad, las consecuencias que tendría que enfrentar si por azares del destino fallase en llevar a cabo cualquiera de las tareas que Will y Chuck le mandaba serían como poco desastrosas.

La tarde anterior había sido un buen ejemplo de esto último, Will le había mandado que consiguiese una revista de _chicas_ para él y Chuck además de un par de cervezas. James había salido sin un solo centavo en los bolsillos preguntándose cómo demonios iba a conseguir todas esas cosas sin dinero, e incluso con él, jamás le dejarían comprarlas -no era tan alto como para aparentar siquiera quince o dieciséis-. Estuvo deambulando durante horas hasta que el reloj le obligó a volver antes de que se cerrasen las puertas del orfanato y tuviese que pasar la noche a la intemperie. Sin revista ni cervezas, claro.

El enfado de Will había sido monumental, en consecuencia aquella mañana había vuelto a la calle con la misma misión asignada de la tarde anterior pero con un ojo morado, un labio partido y un moratón en el tórax de regalo. Cuando puso un pie en la calle y notó el asfalto resbaladizo por la nieve que empezaba a derretirse en las esquinas echó de menos su bufanda. Sabía que Will y Chuck se la habían quitado cuando se liaron a patadas con él la noche anterior, debía estar hecha un ovillo en algún rincón de la habitación de Will.

Respiró el aire helado de la mañana y se abotonó el abrigo hasta arriba, aún sintiendo el frío colarse por el cuello de este. Comenzó a andar, sin rumbo, aún sin dinero y preguntándose cómo demonios iba a conseguir las cosas que Will le había pedido. Bufó enfadado y al hacerlo observó el vaho en que se transformó su aliento en contacto con el aire frío. Definitivamente podían joderle a Will, aquella era una tarea imposible. Lo primero era conseguir algo de comer.

Con esta idea en mente se puso en marcha hacia la panadería de Henrietta, una mujer italiana y muy redonda de mejillas rojas y buen carácter. Le había cogido cariño a James una tarde del mes pasado, después de que éste se plantase delante de ella con la cabeza muy alta y le ofreciera trabajar para ella a cambio de todo el pan que alguna vez había robado. Henrietta simplemente se rió abiertamente y compuso una sonrisa inmensa mientras pasaba una mano llena de harina por encima de su rodillo de madera.

-Puedes empezar ahora mismo llevando esas barras de pan al número cinco de High Street.

Y James lo hizo, desde entonces se pasaba a menudo por allí para ayudar a Henrietta y conseguir algo de comida a cambio. Una vez incluso le dio a probar un croissant recién hecho. James no había probado nada tan bueno en su vida y fue entonces, con los dedos manchados de mantequilla y el sabor aún caliente y salado del croissant en el paladar, cuando decidió que Will y Chuck jamás sabrían de su relación de trabajo con Henrietta.

Cuando cruzó el umbral de la panadería agradeció el calor que emanaba del horno de pan como nada en su vida, se frotó los brazos y saludó en voz alta. Henrietta inmediatamente salió de la cocina con una bandeja de dulces para la mañana y al ver a James se llevó una mano regordeta al delantal para limpiárlsela antes de acercarse a él y comprobar la herida del labio.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, chico?

-Will quería una revista de chicas y cerveza, no pude conseguírselo -. Henrietta estaba al tanto del trato abusivo que un huérfano podía sufrir en un barrio como Brooklyn. Suspiró y hablando en italiano consigo misma se daba la vuelta para tenderle la bandeja de dulces a James.

-No te acostumbres, el azúcar es malo para los chicos de tu edad.

-¿Entonces por qué los vendes? - James mordisqueó un pastelillo de merengue, manchándose de nata el labio superior y la mejilla. Muy bueno.

-Porque la gente los compra -. Henrietta se encogió ligeramente de hombros mientras sacaba una bolsa de papel llena de croissants y se la tendía. - Esto no es para ti, hay un chico ahí fuera, son para él. Anda, ve y llévaselos.

James se bajó del banquete en que estaba subido con un pequeño salto y se limpió las manos en los pantalones, aún masticando, y cogió la bolsa que le tendía la panadera. En el pasado habría cogido la bolsa con el preciado tesoro que contenía y habría salido por patas. En el presente respetaba demasiado a Henrietta para engañarla y él, James Buchanan Barnes, tenía más dignidad que eso. Su padre había sido un gran soldado que murió honorablemente en la guerra y a James le gustaba pensar que cuando hacía una buena elección y honraba el orgullo de su apellido su padre sonreía, allí donde estuviese.

Se limpió la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y sujetando la bolsa con la otra salió a la calle y miró a su alrededor. Inmediatamente captó una figura pequeña, sentada en un banco a su izquierda. Era un niño -James no le echaba más de 10 años- envuelto en un abrigo oscuro mucho más grande que él y con una bufanda azul que le cubría las orejas y la nariz. El pelo rubio estaba desarreglado y sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el reflejo de los charcos de nieve derretida junto a la acera.

-Eh, tú - el chico, más bien niño, pensó de nuevo James, levantó la vista con los ojos azules muy abiertos y se quedó mirándolo con más curiosidad que sorpresa. Tenía un aire demasiado tranquilo, James chistó los dientes, acostumbrado a que los chicos más jóvenes del orfanato optasen por una expresión de miedo instantánea al ver a otro chico mayor llegar -. Henrietta me ha dicho que te de esto.

James le tendió la bolsa y el chico estiró un brazo para cogerla con excesiva calma.

-Gracias.

Definitivamente no le gustaba aquel chico. Demasiado tranquilo, se comportaba como si James, más alto y fuerte que él, no fuese en absoluto una amenaza para su integridad. Se cruzó de brazos, levantando un poco la barbilla en señal de autoridad, mientras el chico abría la bolsa y sacaba un croissant con cuidado. Utilizó una mano para retirarse la bufanda de la boca y James vio unos labios pequeños y rojos, si no fuera por el pelo corto habría pensado que era una niña. El niño lo miró con duda durante un instante y luego le tendió la bolsa abierta.

-¿Quieres uno?

A James le habría gustado decir que no y marcharse pero antes de pensarlo ya tenía una mano metida en la bolsa marrón de papel y estaba tomando asiento en el banco junto a él. Le dio un mordisco al croissant aún caliente y sin mediar palabra masticaron durante largos minutos de silencio. A ambos le colgaban las piernas del banco pero James observó con cierto orgullo que sus pies estaban más cerca del suelo.

-Me llamo James Buchanan Barnes -. El otro chico levantó la vista y James se dio cuenta de que sus ojos, de cerca, eran incluso más azules que los suyos.

-Ya sé quién eres, siempre estás con Will y Chuck, los de noveno -. El chico mordisqueó el último croissant y dejó la bolsa a un lado, aún estaba masticando cuando volvió a colocarse la bufanda hasta la nariz. James lo miró de reojo, un poco descolocado.

-¿Eres un chico del orfanato?

-Sí -. James creyó escuchar que sí, pero el chico aún estaba masticando y la bufanda amortiguaba el sonido de su voz.

-¿En qué curso estás?

-Sexto.

-¿Sexto? - Lo repitió en parte por la sorpresa y en parte porque no estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado bien - Imposible, yo estoy en sexto y eres mucho más bajo que yo. Eres un enano. Además, nunca te he visto en el orfanato. - Los ojos azules se entrecerraron con algo parecido a la ofensa y el rencor.

-Puede que sea más bajo, pero soy más inteligente -. James soltó una carcajada.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Will y Chuck son unos cabeza-huecas y unos abusones, si te relacionas con ellos tú también debes serlo. Y si no lo eres, es que te arrastras para que no te peguen, lo cual sólo te hace más patético teniendo en cuenta el estado de tu cara. En cualquier caso, no vales la pena. - James silbó con una media sonrisa en la cara, sólo media porque algunas de esas palabras habían dado justo en el blanco y James es el tipo de persona que odia demostrar que le han hecho daño. Prefería reírse que ofenderse, porque si lo hacía entonces el niño bocazas habría ganado.

-Con esa boca tienen que lloverte los puñetazos, debes andar siempre escondido para que no te maten de una paliza. - James soltó una risa mientras se levantaba del banco de un salto - No me extraña que no te haya visto por el orfanato.

El chico entrecerró los ojos por segunda vez, levantando la voz.

-Yo no me escondo -. James sonrió esta vez más ampliamente. Ahora le tocaba a él hacer daño. Se dio la vuelta, fingiendo que se marchaba con un ligero "claro que no lo haces" sarcástico en los labios. El otro chico se levantó de un salto con ambas manos cerradas en un puño. - ¡Yo no me escondo, nunca huiría de unos cerdos cobardicas como esos!

Esta vez James se giró con un gesto entre divertido y sorprendido. Ese chico no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

-O bien eres un fanfarrón mentiroso o bien eres un loco suicida. En cualquier caso, no vales la pena -. James vio el momento exacto en que las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de un rojo intenso por la ira y levantó las cejas con gesto divertido mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como por ejemplo en cómo iba a conseguir revistas guarras y cerveza para Will.

El chico, rabioso, corrió detrás de él y empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas por la espalda lo tiró al suelo mojado. James aún estaba confuso por la sorpresa del golpe, en parte porque el filo de la acera le golpeó las costillas dejándolo sin respiración y en parte porque el chico se había subido encima de él y con un tirón de su abrigo le había dado la vuelta asestándole un puñetazo en la mejilla.

-¡Yo no me escondo! - el chico estaba fuera de sí, repetía a gritos lo mismo mientras intentaba golpear a James con todas sus fuerzas. Henrietta tardó un segundo en salir al oír el alboroto y coger al chico rubio por los hombros y apartarlo mientras pataleaba al aire.

-¡Pero bueno, Steve! ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? - el chico, Steve, al parecer, se alisó el abrigo con un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Es sólo un cerdo abusón, no se merece que le ayudes! - James se levantó con dificultad, realmente los puñetazos de Steve no le habían hecho demasiado daño, no eran nada comparados con los de Will o Chuck, en cambio el golpe con el filo de la acera en las costillas… Se llevó una mano a la zona y compuso una expresión dolorida. Miró con odio a Steve, que le devolvió la misma mirada desafiante.

Henrietta se llevó ambas manos a la cintura.

-Entrad ahora mismo, los dos. Vamos.

-¡Pero…!

-Entrad. Ahora. - Había una amenaza velada en el tono de Henrietta y Steve la reconoció, apretando los puños y dirigiéndose hacia la panadería con paso firme. James la miró con duda, Henrietta simplemente se cruzó de brazos con gesto de impaciencia y James entró en la panadería sin mediar palabra.

Los obligó a sentarse en dos banquetes contiguos, en los cuales cada uno miró en dirección opuesta, decididos a no cruzar palabra. Henrietta se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz y lo masajeó con paciencia, intentando disolver el comienzo de un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Steve - el chico levantó la mirada al ser nombrado, aún cruzado de brazos y enfurruñado. Henrietta compuso su mejor expresión de seriedad -. No puedes ir por la calle pegándole a la gente porque tú crees que se lo merecen, la cosa no funciona así. La gente merece un juicio, la gente merece que le des la oportunidad de demostrar lo que realmente son, si no lo haces, eres sólo un abusón más. - Steve pareció desinflarse al escuchar aquellas palabras, el cabreo se desdibujó en sus facciones y simplemente dejó escapar un "uhum". James lo miraba de reojo.

-James - esta vez era su turno, levantó la vista y Henrietta lo miraba con cierta dulzura tras la dureza de su gesto -. Steve es un buen chico y tú también lo eres, pero ambos sois muy cabezotas. Ahora quiero que os pidáis perdón y os deis la mano. Vais a ser buenos amigos porque lo digo yo, vamos. Tú empiezas.

James chistó. Estaba dispuesto a hacer el paripé del perdón por Henrietta, pero si pensaba que existía la más recóndita posibilidad de que aquél descerebrado y él fuesen amigos… estaba muy equivocada. Carraspeó y se bajó del banquete.

-Siento haberte llamado enano, fanfarrón mentiroso, loco suicida y cobarde. - James le tendió una mano que Steve se suponía que debía tomar y Henrietta levantó una ceja, cambiando el peso de pierna mientras esperaba.

-Siento haberte llamado abusón y cabeza hueca. Y siento haberte pegado -. Steve tomó la mano de James y se dieron un buen apretón de manos como si fuesen dos personas adultas. Henrietta sonrió satisfecha mientras sacaba una bolsa de detrás de la barra y se la tendía a James a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

-Te veré mañana por la mañana, James. Sé puntual. - El chico asintió con la cabeza mientras ojeaba la bolsa y sonreía aliviado al ver dos botellines de cristal y una revista. Henrietta le había salvado el culo, una vez más.- Steve, acompaña a James, le has hecho daño y ahora eres responsable de él. Ahora marchaos, tengo que trabajar. Venga, venga - mientras decía esto hizo un movimiento con ambas manos como si intentase espantar moscas.

Steve cogió aire, hinchando el pecho y andando con mucha rectitud mientras salía de la panadería. James le siguió mientras levantaba una mano en forma de despedida a la mujer detrás de la barra.

Ambos caminaron calle arriba sin mediar palabra y al llegar a la esquina James fue el primero en romper el silencio de nuevo.

-Puedes marcharte, no tienes que acompañarme.

-Se lo he prometido a Henrietta. Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra -. James lo miró con gesto de sorpresa mientras negaba con la cabeza y echaba a andar de nuevo rumbo al orfanato sin esperar a Steve. Inmediatamente escuchó unos pasitos rápidos detrás de él.

-Eres una persona extraña, Steve.

-Steve Rogers -. El chico carraspeó y James no sabía si darle un puñetazo o… No sabía exactamente qué. Algo se le ocurriría más tarde, seguro.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando aquella mañana llegaron al orfanato Steve desapareció segundos después de cruzar la puerta sin mucho más que un adiós y James se encogió de hombros mientras aseguraba la bolsa que le había dado Henrietta y la llevaba a su habitación antes de que apareciese alguno de los cuidadores.

El resto de la mañana se desarrolló sin incidentes con James tumbado en su cama, la parte baja de una de las múltiples literas que había en la habitación, y la mirada perdida en el vacío. Le dolía mucho el costado y estaba seguro de que se había golpeado la cabeza con la acera cuando Steve lo empujó. Maldijo en voz baja y en cierto momento se quedó dormido durante unos minutos y se despertó al escuchar a un par de chicos unos años más pequeños que él corretear entre las camas. Los observó jugar al pilla-pilla y comenzó a pensar que tal vez por eso nunca había notado la existencia de Steve, porque parecía mucho más joven. Era fácil ignorar a los niños cuando te pasabas el día rodeado de decenas de ellos a cada cual más ruidoso y bajito.

Siguió viéndolos jugar durante un rato más antes de decidir que era el momento de ir a ver a Will y sacó la bolsa de debajo de la cama.

Subió a la azotea, donde sabía que los encontraría fumando y perdiendo el tiempo como hacían todas las mañanas, y efectivamente, allí estaban. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y entrecerró los ojos cuando el sol de media mañana le dio directamente en la cara, no parecía que la noche anterior hubiese nevado. Aún hacía frío, de todas formas, y tosió al notar un pinchazo en la garganta al respirar el aire helado. Se la masajeó mientras se acercaba al par de chicos sentados de espaldas al bordillo.

-¡Barnes! - Will le saludó con una sonrisa que difícilmente se podía considerar amigable, con el dedo índice y pulgar dio una calada al cigarrillo y lo apagó en el suelo. James no pudo evitar notar cómo brillaba su pelo a la luz del sol, y confuso, se preguntó porqué después de tantos años se estaba dando cuenta precisamente ahora de lo rubio que era William, y de lo mucho que le recordaba al pelo de Steve -. Ya estabas tardando en aparecer, marica.

Por supuesto, eso era lo único en lo que se parecían Steve y él. Chuck le rió la gracia a su amigo. Eran un par de patéticos hijos de perra. Por su parte, Will era delgado y alto, espigado y con una boca demasiado grande para una cara tan delgada. Chuck, en cambio, era moreno y bajito, regordete y en general, muy poco _americano_. James había visto a Chuck dejar inconsciente a puñetazos a otro chico por hablar de su ascendencia italo-americana. Obviamente, James nunca dijo nada al respecto y cuando los cuidadores preguntaron por el responsable él se escondió entre la gente y fingió no haber visto nada de nada.

Le tendió la bolsa a Will con un gesto serio. Will la recogió y al echar un vistazo dentro dejó escapar un silbido impresionado.

-Que me aspen, Barnes. No esperaba que fueses capaz de conseguirlo -. James levantó una ceja y no dijo nada. Si no esperaban que lo consiguiese, ¿Para qué demonios se lo habían pedido en primer lugar? ¿Estaban jugando con él…? ¿Le habían pegado por un estúpido juego…?-. Hace un rato se lo estaba comentando a Chuck.

El nombrado asintió con una sonrisa mientras seguía fumando. James se sentía furioso, ultrajado, humillado y había algo más.

_Algo más_.

"_Will y Chuck son unos cabeza-huecas y unos abusones, si te relacionas con ellos tú también debes serlo. Y si no lo eres, es que te arrastras para que no te peguen, lo cual sólo te hace más patético teniendo en cuenta el estado de tu cara. En cualquier caso, no vales la pena."_

James apretó los puños con rabia, sorprendido por el nuevo sentimiento que se arremolinaba en su estómago. A pesar de todas las humillaciones que había sufrido en su vida nunca había sentido la necesidad de defender su orgullo. La sensación general era de miedo, precaución, pero jamás _orgullo_. Esa mañana las cosas habían sido extrañas desde el mismo momento en que había abierto los ojos y no dejaba de pensar en Steve. Steve Rogers. Un niño delgado, bajito y débil que tenía más valor que él, James Buchanan Barnes, hijo de un valiente soldado muerto en combate.

"_Te arrastras para que no te peguen, lo cual sólo te hace más patético teniendo en cuenta el estado de tu cara."_

Will se percató del gesto enfadado del chico y levantó una ceja, muy serio de repente.

-Eh, Barnes. Ven aquí.

"_En cualquier caso, no vales la pena."_

James se preguntó si la sensación que se arremolinaba en su estómago sería de alguna forma similar a lo que su padre había sentido en la guerra. Se preguntó si su padre… Sí, su padre tuvo que saber que iba a morir y aún así cuando el cañón le apuntó a la cabeza tuvo la dignidad de levantarse y escupirle en la cara al imbécil que le apuntaba con un rifle.

Su padre había enfrentado la muerte con la cabeza alta. Y él, su sucesor, que había heredado su nombre y su apellido, era incapaz de enfrentarse a un par de adolescentes por miedo a recibir patadas y puñetazos.

-No.

"_No vales la pena". _

James Buchanan Barnes valía la pena y se lo iba a demostrar a ese enano suicida, imbécil, descerebrado…

-¿Cómo que no? - Will se puso en pie, era mucho más alto que él. James se preparó para encajar el golpe y sonrió desafiante. Chuck se levantó también y pronto se vio rodeado por los dos chicos.

-He dicho que no, ¿es que estás sordo? -. Sabía que iba a pagar cara cualquier palabra que dijese a partir de este momento. Will inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado, sin terminar de creer lo que estaba oyendo -. Este es el último recado que hago para vosotros. Par de imbéciles.

El golpe fue instantáneo, Chuck lo derribó de un puñetazo en la mandíbula y el golpe lo tiró al suelo. Will se acercó y cogiendo carrerilla le dio tal patada en el estómago que James se incorporó sólo para vomitar el desayuno. Ni que decir tiene que el pastel de merengue ya no parecía tan apetitoso como esta mañana. Will le asestó otra patada que lo levantó del suelo dejándolo sin respiración y lanzándolo unos centímetros más allá.

La paliza siguió hasta que se aburrieron y entonces ambos le escupieron con desprecio, amenazándolo con tirarlo de la azotea si volvían a pillarlo a solas. James se quedó tendido en el suelo durante un buen rato después de que se marchasen, observando las nubes blancas que se movían perezosamente a través del cielo. El párpado derecho se le estaba hinchando, podía sentirlo a medida que iba perdiendo la visión de ese ojo. Le dolía respirar y se preguntó si tenía alguna costilla rota. Durante los siguientes minutos consideró que aquel dolor era un precio bajo a pagar por la sensación de seguridad y dignidad que había ganado en comparación y durante esos minutos también consideró que tal vez Steve Rogers no fuese el loco suicida que en un principio había pensado que era.

Cuando James decidió que era el momento de levantarse se encontró con que su cuerpo no respondía. Dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez sus músculos comenzaron a trabajar, despacio y muy doloridos. Para cuando consiguió ponerse de pie hasta sus huesos estaban pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

"_Vamos, sólo tengo que llegar hasta mi cama. Haced eso por mi, vamos."_

Era como si hubiese hecho una especie de trato con su propio cuerpo.

"_Tú me llevas hasta la cama y yo te dejo descansar durante las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas"._

Su cuerpo respondió y cumplió con su parte del trato y cuando James tocó el filo del colchón en la litera baja que ocupaba sólo pudo dejarse caer con un quejido de dolor y alivio. Se durmió casi al instante.

-Bucky.

Le pesaban tanto los párpados que no podía abrirlos. No sólo los párpados, no podía mover los brazos o las piernas. Además, ¿quién demonios era Bucky?

-¡Bucky!

Había una mano en su hombro, sacudiéndolo, así que tal vez Bucky fuese él.

-Vamos, despierta -. Había ansiedad y preocupación en la voz que susurraba junto a su mejilla. Bucky decidió que tenía que abrir los ojos y hacerle saber a la voz que estaba bien, sólo algo cansado. Entreabrió los ojos y no vio nada. Era de noche y la luz de la luna iluminaba el rincón más alejado de la habitación, delante suya sólo podía ver la silueta oscura de una cabeza junto a su cama -. Bucky, vamos.

-¿Por qué me llamas Bucky? - Aún había sueño en su voz y tenía la garganta seca. La voz soltó un bufido de exasperación.

-Tu segundo nombre es Buchanan y si te interesa mi opinión me parece mucho más carismático que James. Por otro lado es demasiado largo, así que te llamaré Bucky. O Bucks. O Buck.

-Está bien -. Era un buen razonamiento.

-Venga, tienes que beber algo de agua -. La voz acercó un vaso a sus labios y Bucky se dejó llevar, obedientemente se inclinó un poco hacia delante y bebió. Dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho, realmente tenía sed -. Escuché a unos chicos hablar sobre ti y me preocupé un poco… - La voz se corrigió con un carraspeo -. Te han echado la cara abajo, Bucks.

-Me han hecho cosas peores -. La voz no pareció muy satisfecha al escuchar esto y dejó escapar un bufido poco convencido.

-Se supone que tienes que ser un chico malote y fuerte, ¿a qué viene tanta debilidad?

Bucky dejó escapar una risa y se apartó, pegándose más a la pared para dejar sitio al chico.

-Siempre tan jodidamente amable, Rogers.

Steve no respondió y Bucky sólo pudo escuchar otro bufido molesto mientras se metía en su cama y comenzaba a empujarlo suavemente.

-Vamos, apártate. Te has quedado dormido encima de la colcha y hace frío.

Bucky se dejó hacer y tras escucharlo trastear con las mantas pronto sintió cómo Steve echaba la colcha por encima de ambos. También pudo sentir su pequeño cuerpo emanando calor a su lado.

-Mucho mejor -. Susurró Bucky.

-Por supuesto -. El tono mandón de Steve era simplemente hilarante. Bucky había encontrado un nuevo sonido favorito. Sonrió en la oscuridad, le dolían las mejillas.

-¿Conoces el significado de la palabra "humildad", Rogers?

-¿Conoces el significado de la palabra "hipocresía", Barnes? Eres tú el que esta mañana me llamaba a mí suicida y mírate, estás hecho unos zorros.

-Uh, no puedo contrarrestar eso -. Bucky todavía sonreía con los ojos cerrados. Sintió el peso de Steve moverse a su lado, más cerca. Su voz sonaba por encima de su mejilla.

-Venía a decirte que mañana iré a ver a Henrietta y te cubriré las espaldas con ella. Tú descansa y recupérate -. Bucky no sabía aún en qué momento se habían vuelto tan amigos y comenzaba a temer que hubiese sufrido algún tipo de daño cerebral durante la paliza que le habían propinado. ¿Amnesia?

-¿Por qué? - Podía sentir el aliento de Steve en la cara, cosa que no le molestó demasiado. El chico se pensó la respuesta unos segundos.

-Henrietta dijo que ahora soy responsable de ti.

-Henrietta sólo te pidió que me acompañases el camino de vuelta.

-Técnicamente dijo "le has hecho daño, así que ahora eres responsable de él".

Bucky no argumentó nada más, sólo suspiró.

-Está bien.

-Buenas noches, Bucks -. De nuevo la voz de Steve sonaba muy cerca y sintió una mano delgada en su frente, sus dedos se movieron indecisos en su pelo y se movieron hasta su frente y lo siguiente que creyó escuchar fue algo como "no pareces tener fiebre".

-Buenas noches, Steve.

Steve pareció dudar antes de salir de la cama.

-¿Bucky?

-¿Uhm?

-Has sido muy valiente al enfrentarte con esos chicos.

Steve huyó tras decir aquellas palabras, saliendo de la cama y escurriéndose entre las literas en medio de la oscuridad. Bucky se durmió al poco, ridículamente feliz y satisfecho consigo mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

A pesar de las amenazas de Will y Chuck, Bucky no tuvo que aguantar muchas más palizas además de la colleja ocasional, un insulto por allí y alguna que otra tontería por allá. No porque Will y Chuck respetaran a James, sino porque Will cumplió la mayoría de edad unos meses más tarde y el muy idiota de Chuck no supo qué hacer sin el cerebro de la relación dentro del orfanato.

Y chico, el tiempo pasó rápido después de aquello.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya se habían convertido en _los mayores_. La inmensa mayoría abandonaba el orfanato antes de llegar a la mayoría de edad porque; o bien les surgía un trabajo o bien simplemente querían desaparecer de allí cuanto antes. Aquel verano, en concreto, el orfanato contaba con exactamente cuatro chicos por encima de los quince, siendo dos de ellos Bucky y Steve.

Bucky, por su parte, estaba orgulloso de ser un chico mayor en un lugar donde hacían falta muchos hermanos mayores. Estaba orgulloso de que ya no hubiesen abusones como Will y Chuck, de que los chicos menores acudiesen a él en busca de ayuda y de que lo tratasen con respeto y cariño. Bucky siempre la recordaría como la mejor época de su vida en el orfanato, la época en que Steve y él jugaban a ser héroes para un montón de niños que necesitaban atención y cuidado. Habían llegado a formar un grupo unido, no, no un grupo, habían llegado a formar una familia.

Todos los viernes por la noche Bucky reunía a "los valientes" en la habitación de los chicos mayores, donde había montones de camas sin usar y mucho espacio, y con la única iluminación de un par de velas y una sábana, se dedicaba a contar historias de terror a los niños, que en pijama, se amontonaban unos con otros para tener apoyo moral cuando llegase el momento más terrorífico de la historia. Steve siempre estaba allí, sentado a un lado mientras Bucky relataba la historia con expresividad, levantándose de cuando en cuando y rodeando a los chicos con un tono de voz grave que se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en un susurro sólo para asustarlos de repente cuando hubiesen bajado la guardia. Siempre funcionaba, de repente Bucky saltaba hacia ellos y subiendo el tono relataba la parte más aterradora, los niños soltaban un grito de espanto y se quedaban mirándolo boquiabiertos, sin atreverse a pestañear, esperando con ansias la continuación del cuento. Las llamas bailaban precarias sobre las velas cada vez que Bucky o los niños hacían un movimiento brusco, el fuego crepitaba proyectando sombras a su alrededor, en todas partes, en los ojos de Steve. En su rostro cuando contemplaba a Bucky con una sonrisa imborrable en los labios, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Decir que a Bucky le gustaba su papel de hermano mayor en el orfanato era quedarse corto. Steve había llegado a verlo rodeado de niñas que se turnaban para que Bucky les trenzase el pelo una a una. En concreto, Steve volvía de comprar un bloc de dibujo y pinturas cuando se encontró a Bucky sentado en la hierba y con un montón de florecillas azules y moradas en el pelo a forma de corona. Las niñas lo habían peinado y él se había dejado, sentado en la hierba con una sonrisa extraña en los labios. Era su turno, al parecer, y trenzaba el largo pelo de una niña rubia y delgadita mientras le colocaba las mismas flores por toda la trenza. Esta fue la primera vez en que Steve lo encontró así. Se quedó en la verja de entrada, observando ensimismado desde su falsa carcasa de adulto, su abrigo oscuro y su maletín lleno de herramientas de pintura. Bucky se levantó en ese momento, cargando con la más pequeña de las niñas en los hombros, y entró en el edificio sin percatarse de su presencia.

Y chico, el tiempo pasó rápido. Demasiado rápido.

Bucky cruzó el umbral de la conocida panadería a la par que se remangaba la camisa blanca hasta los codos por el calor. Henrietta sonrió de oreja a oreja al verlo llegar e inmediatamente alzó una mano indicando a Bucky que esperase. Desapareció por la puerta de la cocina y volvió con una pequeña tarta que puso encima de la barra mientras la rodeaba para llegar a donde estaba el chico. Lo cogió por los hombros y le dio un sonoro beso de madre en la mejilla.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, James! - Bucky sonrió con tranquilidad mientras le daba las gracias. Henrietta se llevó las manos al delantal de nuevo, visiblemente más emocionada que el propio James-. Mayor de edad… ¡Ya eres un hombre!

Conforme decía esto lanzó una mirada de arriba abajo a Bucky, apartándose para observarlo mejor. Bucky abrió los brazos como si esperase un abrazo mientras se dejaba evaluar.

-Eres alto pero todavía te hacen falta unos cuantos kilos-. Concluyó Henrietta, Bucky dejó caer los brazos con una sonrisa.

-A las chicas les gusto así -. Henrietta hizo un gesto con la mano, desechando las palabras de Bucky.

-Las chicas adolescentes no tienen el gusto aún refinado -. Mientras decía esto se volvió para partir la pequeña tarta que había preparado -. ¿Sabes si Steve está de camino?

Bucky echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera.

-Ya debería estar aquí -. A decir verdad, Bucky no estaba del todo sorprendido por la ausencia de su amigo. Steve había estado actuando de forma extraña durante las últimas semanas y Bucky tenía ciertas sospechas al respecto. A Henrietta no le pasó desapercibido el gesto, su tono fue calmado cuando preguntó:

-¿Crees que vendrá? - Bucky dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se encogía de hombros.

-No lo sé -. La mayoría de edad era un tema que en sí presentaba ciertas complicaciones que entre Steve y él nunca se habían mencionado a pesar de que ambos eran muy conscientes de ello. Era obvio que ambos habían estado intentando retrasar lo inevitable y que la tensión había crecido entre ellos, muda e invencible.

-¿Has hablado con él hoy?

-Ayer lo vi durante la cena por última vez -. Ella asintió, dejando a un lado las velas sin encender.

Henrietta y Bucky esperaron durante una hora y media antes de que Bucky se levantara del asiento y saliese por la puerta de la panadería sin decir palabra.

Volvió al orfanato, preguntó a los niños por Steve (resultó que nadie lo había visto) y siguió buscando por su cuenta. Buscó por todas las habitaciones, rincones y escondites conocidos. El jodido Steve Rogers se había desvanecido, o mejor dicho, le estaba evitando. Después de horas deambulando decidió que si Steve quería hablar con él simplemente aparecería y se obligó a sí mismo a parar. Era ya la hora de la cena cuando Bucky desapareció escaleras arriba hasta la azotea y tomó asiento en el mismo lugar en que había enfrentado a Will por primera y última vez.

Ya había anochecido pero el calor era igualmente insoportable. Era pleno verano y Brooklyn se convertía en un asador durante los meses de Julio y Agosto. Se pasó una mano por la frente perlada de sudor mientras levantaba la vista.

El mejor momento para visitar la azotea era siempre de noche. Desde aquel rincón que Will y Chuck habían elegido tan sabiamente se podía contemplar el cielo en todo su esplendor. Bucky tuvo tiempo de pensar en las estrellas, en el futuro, en qué haría el lunes por la mañana cuando los cuidadores le dijeran que ya no podía seguir viviendo allí. Tuvo tiempo de pensar en cómo quería despedirse de los chicos, en cómo se sentirían sin él allí y en cómo se sentiría él sin ellos. Pensó en Steve, que no cumpliría la mayoría de edad hasta unos meses más tarde, y en cómo…

-Ey -. A pesar de que Bucky había subido allí para ver el cielo llevaba por lo menos quince minutos mirando las losas del suelo. Levantó la vista al escuchar la voz de Steve. Asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Steve tomó asiento a su lado sin mediar palabra, se remangó también la camisa mientras se desabrochaba unos botones del cuello con gesto de dolor. Bucky no pudo pasar por alto el labio partido y el párpado hinchado. Apartó la mirada al poco y apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas dejó caer la cabeza entre estas. Se pasó las manos por la nuca, sintiendo el sudor correr desde su pelo hasta el cuello de la camisa.

-Uh… - Steve entreabrió los labios, dispuesto a decir algo, se aclaró la garganta y probó de nuevo - Feliz cumpleaños, Bucks.

Bucky dejó escapar una risa floja mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar a Steve por encima de su hombro.

-Tu tono no es el tono de alguien que felicita años, es más bien como el de alguien a quien le están clavando agujas en los ojos.

Steve seguía sin mirarle, la vista clavada en las losas marrones delante de él. Bucky siguió.

-No has venido.

Hubo un movimiento en el rostro de Steve, impreciso, pero permaneció en silencio mirando las losas. Bucky alzó la voz.

-Henrietta había preparado pastel para los tres.

Bucky volvió la vista hacia delante y continuó.

-Te lo dije hace dos días, la hora y el lugar. Te lo recordé anoche, por eso sé que no se te ha pasado.

-No, no se me ha olvidado - respondió Steve, al fin, sin cambiar de posición. Bucky asintió, mordiéndose la mejilla interior mientras volvía a apoyar la barbilla sobre las manos entrecruzadas.

-Sabes que no es el fin del mundo, ¿verdad? - Los ojos de Steve hicieron un movimiento rápido, impreciso de nuevo, cogió aire -. Es decir, tú cumples años dentro de unos meses y no es como si no fuéramos a vernos hasta entonces.

Esta vez le tocó a Steve mirar sin que Bucky le devolviese la mirada, volvió la vista al frente de nuevo.

-Ya.

-¿Ya? Si no es eso, ¿qué pasa? - Bucky se volvió para mirarle a la cara y esta vez Steve sí le miró. Guardó silencio y Bucky se puso de pie con un bufido exasperado, se sacudió los pantalones mientras se recuperaba por haber estado sentado en el suelo durante tanto tiempo. Le dolía el trasero. Se llevó las manos a la cintura y simplemente se rió -. Durante todo este tiempo siempre has dado la impresión de poseer cierto coraje, ¿era mentira?, ¿nos has engañado a todos durante todo este tiempo, haciéndonos creer que Steve Rogers era una persona valiente? Te pregunto esto porque desde hace semanas te pasa algo y aún no has tenido el valor para decirme qué es, incluso ahora, te sientas delante mío y te quedas en silencio, me das este patético espectáculo y esperas que me cruce de brazos y siga adelante con mi vida como si no pasase nada. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Steve?

El chico desvió la mirada.

-¡Contéstame! ¡Háblame! - Bucky abrió los brazos en dirección a Steve, parecía decir "golpéame" en vez de "háblame". Steve se mordió el labio haciéndose daño en el corte y bajó la mirada de nuevo, había comenzado a respirar agitadamente y Bucky temió durante un segundo que fuese a darle un ataque de asma allí mismo. Cuando pasó medio minuto completo y Steve no sufrió ningún ataque Bucky volvió a la realidad, a la conversación que estaban teniendo en el ahora - ¡Steve! ¡Te juro por Dios que…!

Steve se levantó de golpe y Bucky se calló al instante, el chico tenía los puños cerrados y Bucky volvió a temer al impredecible Rogers que tenía delante, con el gesto agitado como si fuese a pegarle un puñetazo en cualquier momento. Tenía el pelo rubio revuelto y Bucky no podía ver sus ojos, por fin bajó los brazos y tras unos segundos dejó escapar todo el aire que había contenido.

-¿Sabes qué? Me voy. Me voy a dormir. Dios sabe que he hecho todo lo posible.

Bucky se daba la vuelta para marcharse cuando Steve acortó la distancia que los separaba en dos pasos rápidos y cogiéndolo por la camisa con fuerza lo obligó a ceder unos centímetros para besarle. Steve gruñó y con los dedos cerrados con fuerza en torno a la camisa de Bucky se pegó más a él para profundizar el beso. Fue un beso duro, seco y con tal vez un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Bucky se dejó hacer completamente inmóvil y tras unos segundos Steve se alejó con los dedos aún cerrados sobre su pecho.

-Tengo miedo de que te vayas y no volvamos a estar juntos como ahora, de que vivas en un apartamento en el centro con una preciosa novia y sólo tengas tiempo para un café de vez en cuando. Tengo miedo de que encuentres un trabajo que te obligue a viajar y no vuelva a verte en años. Tengo miedo de que desaparezcas sin que yo pueda hacer nada. Me siento impotente y aterrorizado, Bucks, aterrorizado de levantarme el lunes por la mañana y saber que no volveré a verte en la litera de al lado, hecho un desastre y roncando a pierna suelta. Tengo miedo de vivir una vida separada de la tuya, tengo miedo de vivir una vida en la que no estás tú, Bucks, yo, yo… -Steve aspiró con fuerza, le temblaban las manos. No podía respirar.

-¿Steve? Tienes que relajarte, respira -. Bucky llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Steve y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos mientras el chico tomaba bocanadas de aire irregulares, su voz era un susurro suave -. Tranquilo, respira. Eso es, no pasa nada. Coge aire y suéltalo con calma, vamos -. Steve obedeció y su pecho pareció agitarse con menos violencia con cada nueva bocanada de aire -. No te atrevas a tener un ataque de asma mientras te me declaras, Rogers. Si tengo que bajar corriendo escaleras para coger tu inhalador se romperá la magia del momento y eso sí que no te lo perdonaré nunca -. Steve ya respiraba con más o menos normalidad cuando Bucky dejó de hablar. Sus dedos acariciaron ligeramente sus mejillas antes de colocarse sobre los hombros del chico -. ¿Estás mejor?

Steve asintió y clavó la vista en la punta de sus zapatos. Su pecho se hinchó con una última inspiración sonora y fuerte y finalmente se relajó.

-¿Seguro? -. Steve volvió a asentir-. ¿Si te beso no tendrás otro ataque, verdad?

-No -. Bucky sonrió ante la respuesta inmediata y acogiendo de nuevo el rostro de Steve entre las manos, se agachó unos centímetros para besarlo. Esta vez fue suave, sólo el tacto fantasmal de sus labios presionando ligeramente los de Steve.


End file.
